tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady
Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady is the seventh episode of the fourth season. It aired in the US on the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Splish Splash Splosh in 1996. Plot After deliberately derailing himself, Sir Topham Hatt has sent Sir Handel to the shed in disgrace. Peter Sam is now single-handedly running the Skarloey Railway and extremely excited about his new position, despite Skarloey warning him to keep calm. One morning, despite his best efforts, Peter Sam is late to Crovan's Gate. Henry is unimpressed and threatens to leave without his passengers next time. Peter Sam is secretly worried, but soon gets back to work, happy to be running the Skarloey Railway. He begins singing to himself and the coaches happily follow along. Later that afternoon, Peter Sam makes his scheduled hour-long stop at the Lakeside Station. Whilst there, the crew buy tea and cakes from the refreshment shop at the station. The lady who runs the shop always catches this train home. Peter Sam begins to worry about missing Henry's train as the crew and passengers return. As the Refreshment Lady approaches the platform, Peter Sam suddenly starts... he claims he thought he heard the guard's whistle, whilst the guard claims Peter Sam was simply being too impatient. Whatever the cause was, the coaches quickly tell him of his mistake, causing him to stop and allow the Refreshment Lady on the train. Fearing that he'll miss Henry, Peter Sam races back to Crovan's Gate as fast as he can. To his relief, he arrives to find that Henry is still there. The Refreshment Lady is furious and demands to know why Peter Sam left her behind. Upon hearing his apology and explanation, however, she laughs and explains that Henry was only joking: as a guaranteed connection, he has to wait for the passengers. Peter Sam is furious and is determined to give the larger engine a piece of his mind, but by this point, Henry has already disappeared. Characters * Henry * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Refreshment Lady * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) Locations * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Crovan's Gate * Rheneas Viaduct * Lakeside * Lakeside Junction * Neptune Refreshments * Sodor Castle * Hawin Doorey * Skarloey Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Four Little Engines. * Stock footage from A Bad Day for Sir Handel is used, as a reference to the latter episode is made in this episode. * The modified model of OJ from TUGS, Lakesider III, appears in the water as Peter Sam enters the lake station. * In some UK and US narrations, Henry's whistle is absent at the end when he leaves the station. * In the American narration, the Refreshment Lady has an Italian accent. * Peter Sam's brief song ("I'm Peter Sam, I'm running this line...") has the same tune to "Skip to My Lou." Goofs * In two scenes at the beginning, Henry is wearing Gordon's upset face mask. * Rheneas appears as Peter Sam exits Crovan's Gate, but he is supposed to be at the Works. * When Peter Sam puffs by singing his eyes are wonky. * In the American narration, George Carlin says that the Refreshment Lady sells tea and cakes to the "conductor, fireman and guard", but guard is a British term for conductor and he makes no mention of the driver. * The end of the set can be seen as Peter Sam crosses the viaduct. * Duncan passes Crovan's Gate just before the Refreshment Lady scolds Peter Sam, even though he is not introduced until Home at Last after Peter Sam's accident was some trucks in Trucks!. * This episode is out of production order, as Skarloey appears, despite being sent to the works in Four Little Engines. * When Peter Sam puffs backwards, his wheels are moving faster than he is. * Throughout this episode, Peter Sam's coaches constantly keep gaining and losing their faces. * When Peter Sam talks to the Refreshment Lady at the end, blu-tak can be seen under his face. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadytitlecard.png|UK title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyUStitlecard.PNG|US title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyNewZealandtitlecard.png|New Zealand title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadySpanishtitlecard.JPG|Spanish title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ABadDayforSirHandel45.png|Stock footage File:ABadDayforSirHandel46.png|Stock footage File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady1.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady2.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady3.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady4.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady5.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady6.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady7.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady8.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady9.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady10.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady11.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady12.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady13.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady14.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady15.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady16.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady17.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady18.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady19.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady20.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady21.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady22.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady23.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady24.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady25.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady26.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady27.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady28.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady29.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady30.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady31.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady32.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady33.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady34.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady35.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady36.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady37.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady38.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady39.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady40.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady41.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady42.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady43.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady44.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady45.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady46.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady48.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady49.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady50.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady51.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady52.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady53.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady54.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady55.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady56.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady57.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady58.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady59.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady61.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyBehindtheScenes1.jpg|Behind the scenes Episode File:Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - British Narration|UK Narration File:Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video